closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Entertainment Group
Logo descriptions by Eric S., BudTheChud1989 and Logophile Logo pictures by Eric S. and EnormousRat Video captures courtesy of EnormousRat, precert, and Paperking99 Background: Imperial released several independent horror films before going into production and making their own films. Later titles were distributed by WarnerVision. In 1996, they disappeared from video store shelves. Later on, the label was temporarily revived to release some of their films and some newer films on DVD. The company was owned by brothers Sundip R. Shah, Sunil R. Shah, and Ash R. Shah. In 2001, the company was renamed Comerica Entertainment Group. 1st Logo (1984-1996) Nickname: "The I Sailboat" Logo: On a black background, a crystal sphere zooms out. A second later, a shiny parallelogram zooms out. A circle forms around them as they come together, and a set of blue lines bring forth the words IMPERIAL ENTERTAINMENT. The logo "shines". Variations: * There exists a still variant with a more 3D look and it can easily be found on a video promo for Demons 2: The Nightmare Returns. * On UK releases, it says "IMPERIAL ENTERTAINMENT UK" with "PRESENTS" below. FX/SFX: The sphere zooming out, the parallelogram, the company name appearing, the shining. Music/Sounds: A new-age synth tune coupled with three chords at the end. Sometimes, it is silent. Availability: Seen on Black Roses, The Dead Pit, Action U.S.A., Tammy and the T-Rex, Metamorphosis, Obsession: A Taste for Fear, Angel Town, The Bikini Car Wash Company, Black Eagle, Nemesis, Beauty School, The Dark, Beyond Darkness, The Shaman, Fearless Tiger (AKA: Black Pearls), Demons 2: The Nightmare Returns, Mark of the Scorpion, Pledge Night, No Retreat, No Surrender 3: Blood Brothers, King of the Kickboxers, Lionheart, the live action Double Dragon, and R.O.T.O.R., among others. The UK variant can be seen on the UK DVD of the Chuck Norris film Top Dog. Scare Factor: None to low. 2nd Logo (1996-2002) Nickname: "Gears" Logo: The logo begins with an area with moving blue gears. The lighting flickers. It then fades to a big gear on a red background with other moving gears in the background, even with one that looks like a jack. It zooms out on a white box with "IMPERIAL" in black on top and "ENTERTAINMENT" on bottom. The logo flashes and a 2-D drawing of a muscular man moving the gear appears. Variant: A still version exists. It has a more print look. FX/SFX: The moving gears, the box zooming, the appearance of the man. Music/Sounds: An ominious sounding male choir with the sound of moving gears. When the logo zooms out, a bit of a hissing sound is heard and a flashing sound comes when the man appears. Availability: Seen on DVDs of Black Eagle, The Dark, The Bikini Car Wash Company, Angel Town, Mikey, and Nemesis, among others. The still version appears on some films released after 1996. It was seen on Shadow Builder. Scare Factor: High, the dark tone, the sound of the gears and the creepy choir will scare some. None for the still version. Category:Movie